Best Friends: A Slayer and Two Vampires
by Lebeau-Ishida
Summary: This may be no good...but I don't care. I'm postin' it anyway.


Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' except my imagination and Roma. Everyone else belongs to Saban Entertainment and Toei Animation.

A/N: I did this like two years ago for English class, so sorry if it ain't any good.

Best Friends: A Slayer and Two Vampires The Yagami twins were arguing with each other about whose turn it was to get the mail, when their little sister, Kari walked in, followed closely by the twins' best friend, Matt. 

"So what's up?" he asked. "If you guys're arguing about who's gonna get the mail again, don't worry about it. Kari and I picked it up on our way here."

"Well, we were, but since you got it, I guess it's pretty pointless to argue, isn't it?" Roma said. "By the way, thanks, Matt."

"Hey, no problem. Anyway, here ya go," he said, handing her the mail. But before she could take it, Tai grabbed it and ran into the twins' room, where he slammed the door and locked it.

Roma ran after him and pounded on the door, yelling, "Tai, open the door or you've _had_ it! I mean it!"

"No way! I'm not that stupid!"

Matt decided to step in. "Tai, open the door and give _me_ the mail. I promise I won't let Roma kill you. Scout's honor."

"Since when are _you_ a Boy Scout?"

"Just open the door, Tai, or I'll let Roma break it down."

"Okay, okay." With that, he finally unlocked the door. "I unlocked it. You get to open it yourself."

Matt opened the door, and stared in disbelief. "Do you _ever_ clean your side of the room, Tai? It looks like a typhoon hit it!"

"I hate to say this, Matt, but you sound just like my mom."

"Very funny, Tai. Now hand over the mail."

"Here." Tai handed it to his friend, then poked his head out of the room. "Where's Roma?"

He walked into the living room, where both of his sisters were sitting on the couch. Roma turned and threw a pillow at Tai.

"Hey!"

Matt put the mail on the kitchen counter, then turned to the Yagamis. "I got a question: Do you guys _ever_ get along?"

"Yes, we do!" the twins said simultaneously. Then, in an undertone, "Just not with each other."

"I _knew_ it! The only one _either_ of get along with is Kari! Pretty sad, really, since you two are stuck here all day with only each other for company. Personally, I feel sorry for Kari. She has to put up with you every day."

"We're not that bad!"

"Actually, Matt, I don't mind, really. I'm used to it by now. The only ones that Tai and Roma drive crazy are Mom and Dad."

Matt knew Kari was right. And he _did_ feel kind of sorry for the twins, being cooped up here in the apartment all day.

He wondered why their parents didn't let them out during the day. Did they have some sort of medical condition that required them to stay indoors all day? Or was it something else?

He wanted to ask, but he didn't want them to think he was nosy.

His train of thought was interrupted by Roma. "Penny for your thoughts, Matt."

Huh? Oh, I was just wondering…why don't your parents ever let you and Tai go outside during the day?" _Great_, he thought. _Now she'll think I'm nosy._

"Well, I guess it's because Tai and I are-" Tai reached over and put his hand over her mouth.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She nodded. He took his hand away and, after telling Matt that they'd be back, headed for the kitchen. Roma followed.

As soon as they were in the kitchen, Tai whirled around and hissed, "What were you _thinking_?! We can't tell him what we are! He wouldn't understand!"

"Tai, I don't care! We can't hide what we are from him forever! He's not stupid. He's bound to figure it out sooner or later anyway! We might as well tell him now. It's possible he might not care what we are."

"Fine. But I'm not telling him. Besides, do you happen to know what _he_ is by any chance?"

"No. Why?"

"He's a _Slayer_. You know what that means. If we tell him…"

"He wouldn't. Not with Kari here."

"That doesn't mean he won't when she's not here."

"I'd rather take that chance. I don't want to keep it a secret. He's our friend. He _deserves_ to know, Slayer or not."

"Your funeral."

"Yours too. You know that."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

They went back into the living room. Matt looked up when they entered. "So, were you two making a life-or-death decision or what?"

"Kinda." Tai said. "Go ahead and tell him, Roma."

"Why me?"

"It was your bright idea, remember? Besides, I'm not that crazy."

"All right. Matt, don't freak or anything, but Tai and I are…Well, we're…vampires."

"_What?_ Why didn't you guys tell me sooner?"

"We couldn't. You're a Slayer. We were afraid that you wouldn't understand. That you would jump to conclusions and think we were evil. Not all of our kind are evil. We're proof of that. Of course, not many vampires are natural-born, either."

"You guys are kidding, right? You're not really vampires are you?"

"She's not kidding, Matt. She's telling the truth. We're vampires."

Matt shook his head. He knew what his duty was…but there was one thing he would never do. And that was kill his friends. There was no way he could do that to the twins.

"I'll tell Masaheru tomorrow that I quit and that Jon can take over for me. There's no way I could ever hurt you tow like that, let alone kill you."


End file.
